Don't Go
by DataAndrd
Summary: Miley realizes just how much she loves and needs Lilly... but will it be too late? Liley Oneshot, inspired by "Miles to Go"


**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**DON'T GO"**

**A/N: Has anyone else read Miley's autobiography, "Miles to Go"? Well, I have, and I really liked it :) I think I have a new respect and admiration for her. I was also particularly touched by a small, short song in the book that Miley wrote for Emily (Osment, aka Lilly). Seems they weren't always friends, but they're really close now. Anyway, it inspired me to write this short little oneshot. I hope you all like it :)**

--

"I am tryin' to be brave

Prayin' everything's gonna go okay

'Cuz I know I'm 'bout to be in…

The spotlight

I see myself up on that stage

With the spotlight

With the cheerin' crowd before my eyes

Rockin' on my guitar

Bein' a superstar

But all I really need is YOU"

- Miley Cyrus, "Spotlight on You" (Written for Emily)

--

Miley Stewart, also known as Hannah Montana, ran through the main terminal of the Los Angeles International Airport as fast as her legs would carry her, desperate to reach the gate she sought before it was too late.

"Miles, wait!" she heard her father call out from behind her, but she ignored him and continued on, her heart thudding in her chest. She flew around a corner and nearly running right into a female security guard, who glowered at her in disdain.

"Be careful," she snapped at Miley. The secret popstar nodded hurriedly and continued on. A few tense moments later, her desperate search finally ended. Just ahead, standing near one of the gates with her back turned and her head down, was the blonde-haired tomboy Miley knew as her best friend. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes yet again, Miley sprinted towards her.

"LILLY!!!" she cried out. Startled, Lilly Truscott looked up to see her beloved best friend running towards her, arms open. Before she could even open her mouth to ask what Miley was doing at the airport or how she had gotten there in the first place, Miley was pulling her into a fierce hug

"M-Miley?" Lilly stammered, nearly stunned speechless. "W-what are you - mmph!" Whatever else Lilly was about to say was cut off by Miley's lips pressing against her own in a warm, wonderful kiss that nearly made her knees buckle. Lilly could taste Miley's salty tears, and somehow she knew was crying as well.

"W-wow," Lilly managed, when at last the kiss ended.

"I… I love you, Lilly," Miley whispered. "Please don't go. Please…" Lilly closed her eyes and swallowed, not quite able to believe what she was hearing, or feeling. Just twenty four hours ago, her world felt like it was coming to an end… without the one person who _was_ her world…

--

_"Are you sure you're okay, Lilly?" Miley asked her best friend. She seemed so quiet, so unlike herself… especially during one of their Saturday night sleepovers. "You know you can tell me anything."_

_"You'll hate me," Lilly whispered, suddenly unable to look at Miley. She stared down at the comforter on Miley's bed, at the reddish carpet on her bedroom floor, at the posters on her bedroom walls… anywhere but directly at Miley herself. She should've known she couldn't hide her feelings from the one person who _always_ knew what she was feeling, but deep down she was still terrified of what might happen if Miley knew the truth._

_"I could never hate you, Lilly," Miley whispered back. "You're my best friend; I love you." When Lilly didn't respond, Miley reached out and slid a finger under her best friend's chin, gently turning Lilly's face towards her own._

_"Please tell me what's wrong, Lilly," Miley said softly. "Please… you're scaring me." Lilly swallowed and blinked back a tear, and Miley felt her heart plummet; she hated seeing Lilly cry more than anything in the world._

_"Promise me you won't freak out," Lilly managed, trying to force her mouth to work. Miley just nodded._

_"I promise," she said simply. She took Lilly's hands in her own and squeezed them gently. Lilly felt her heart beginning to beat faster at just the simple gesture, and suddenly everything she'd been holding in and hiding for the past few months just spilled out._

_"I love you, Miley," she said softly._

_"I love you too, Lilly," Miley responded, not understanding. Lilly squeezed her eyes shut in frustration._

_"No, Miley," she managed. "I mean I'm _in _love with you! I… I think I have been, for the longest time. It's just, you're so pretty, and so nice, and so funny, and you're _always_ been there for me, like nobody else ever has, and when I'm with you everything just feels so right…!" Lilly stopped her unintended rambling before she embarrassed herself any further, but one look at the expression on Miley's face and she knew the damage had already been done._

"_Miley?" she asked weakly. Miley had gone pale, and was staring at Lilly with wide eyes, a stunned expression on her face._

_"Miley, please say something," Lilly whispered, her voice trembling. _Please, please tell me I didn't just ruin our friendship! I need you in my life, Miles!

_"Lilly, I… I don't…" Miley started to say, still unsure of how to react or respond, but her words were like a death knell to Lilly. As far as she was concerned, she had already ruined everything, and Miley was about to tell her as much. Tears already streaming down her face, Lilly pulled her hands away from Miley's and jumped off the bed._

_"Lilly, wait!" Miley cried out, but Lilly was already beyond listening. She turned and bolted out of Miley's room, down the stairs, and out the front door of the Stewart house in moments, leaving a still stunned Miley sitting all by herself. It took her a few moments, but Miley was soon on her feet as well, chasing after her devastated best friend. By the time she made it out onto the front porch, however, Lilly was nowhere to be seen._

Oh, God… what did I just do?! _Miley thought to herself, panic and fear jolting through her body. Still, she had at least an idea of where Lilly might've gone… and still a chance to apologize to the blonde-haired tomboy she had hurt so badly. Racing back inside, she quickly reached for the phone…_

_--_

_Unfortunately, Lilly didn't answer the phone at her house, not that night or at all on Sunday. Getting desperate, Miley finally walked over there to try and see Lilly in person. Instead, she found a small note taped to the front door of the Truscott's house, and Miley felt her heart beak as she read it._

Miley,

I'm sorry about last night, but I can't help how I feel about you. I know you don't feel the same way, though, and it's okay, really. I just don't think I can be around you anymore. Even just looking at you right now would be too painful, knowing I can't be with you the way I want to be. I love you, Miley, and I always will… but this is killing me. I don't want to leave, but I don't feel like I have any other choice. I have to get away, from all these feelings and all this hurt, and try to start over. This'll be the best thing for both of us. Please don't try to follow me. Just know I'll always love you, no matter what

- Your Lils

_"No, no, no…" Miley whispered, tears filling her eyes. "What have I done?!" Fear and anguish clamped down painfully on her heart, and the thought of truly losing Lilly – forever – was more than she could stand. Everything they had been through together and experienced together over the years filled Miley's mind, and everything Lilly had ever, and would ever, mean to her. The depth of her feelings struck her hard, and she knew then and there she couldn't live without Lilly. Despair gave way to inspiration, and Miley grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed Oliver's number._

_"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered._

_"Where did Lilly go, Oliver?" Miley demanded. There was silence on the other end of the line and Miley knew he was trying to hide something._

_"Oliver, please…" she started to beg._

_"She asked me not to tell you, Miley," Oliver responded after a moment. "She made me promise."_

_"Please, Oliver… I have to find her. I have to stop her from leaving." Miley paused to swallow back the tears that threatened to spill once again. "I love her, Oliver." Miley had said those words before, but never before had they meant so much. As she said them now, to Oliver, Miley truly began to realize just how true those words were._

_"Miley… I can't…" Oliver stammered, and something in Miley just snapped._

_"WHERE IS SHE?!" she thundered, and she could just picture Oliver shrinking away from the phone in fear. There was another pause, and finally Oliver broke down and told her what she'd been waiting to hear._

_"She went to the airport," he said heavily. "She's flying to Texas, to stay with her aunt. Flight 142, leaving from Gate 12. Don't… don't tell her I told you, huh?"_

_"Thank you, Oliver. I owe you one," Miley responded quickly, and she snapped her phone closed. Panic driving her legs, she rushed back to her house to beg her father to drive her to the airport before it was too late…_

--

"Open your eyes, Lilly," Miley whispered softly to the girl she loved more than any other. Lilly just shook her head.

"I don't want this to be just another dream," she whispered back, and her voice was so desperately sad and needy that it nearly broke Miley's heart. She reached up and lovingly stroked Lilly's still damp cheek.

"I promise this is real… and I'm not going anywhere," she said earnestly. "Please open your eyes and look at me, Lils." Slowly, haltingly, Lilly did as she was asked… and found herself smiling at the gentle and loving smile her best friend greeted her with.

"Miley, did… did you really mean all that?" Lilly managed to ask. Miley nodded and drew her thumb gently along the smooth skin of Lilly's cheek. The blonde skater felt her eyes flutter closed again at how wonderful the gentle embrace felt.

"I love you so much, Lilly," Miley said softly. Then she grinned. "And hey, I kissed you, didn't I?" she asked teasingly.

"And how," Lilly responded, giggling slightly. She opened her eyes again.

"I am so, _so_ sorry about last night," Miley gushed, letting all her emotions flowing freely. "I never meant to hurt you, Lils, I swear. I just didn't realize how much I really loved you until it was too late." She paused.

"Well, almost too late… you don't how happy I was when I saw you were still here."

"You don't know how much I would've missed you," Lilly said softly, sadly.

"Stay with me," Miley whispered, and she rain her fingers slowly and gently through Lilly's long blonde hair. "Stay with me, and I swear I'll spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you." Lilly blinked back fresh tears at Miley's heartfelt words, her heart swelling with love and happiness.

"Promise?" Lilly asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"With all my heart and soul," Miley whispered, nodding. Then their were no more words, as the two best friends met in another intense kiss, their tears of joy joining together just as surely as the rest of them.

"I guess that went well," Robbie Ray Stewart quipped, watching his daughter and her best friend in their loving embrace from a respectful distance. Protective fatherly instincts aside, he was happy for them both, and he had to smile a little.

"About dang time too," he added, then he turned around to let them enjoy their declaration of love in peace… at least for a few more moments. After all, fathers have rules… especially when it comes to their teenager daughters kissing in public…

"Now where I did leave my shotgun?"


End file.
